The present invention relates to an electric-to-pneumatic transducer and, more particularly, to such a transducer in which the weight of the moving coil is compensated to eliminate undesired start pressures.
Systems comprising a coil moveable with respect to a stationary magnet with the moving coil acting upon a nozzle flapper system are frequently used in the state of the art in order to transduce an electrical signal into a pneumatic pressure signal. If the moving coil acts upon a nozzle being concentrically arranged with respect to the moving coil, in general a pneumatic start pressure is provided by means of the weight of the moving coil. In order to prevent this start pressure, the weight of the moving coil must be compensated.